


Unknown outcome

by rockinmicky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Greg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinmicky/pseuds/rockinmicky
Summary: House was never a typical omega, he wasn't caring, docile and he didn't want children. He figured he would be alone for ever until he met James wilson. Even though he hid his feelings for years they finally came out. Wilson returned his love and now they were in a realtionship. House was 45 and thought the days of worring about children was over but like always he was special.





	1. Chapter:1

House limped his way into the hospital with a smile on his face. Wilson and him had spent a wonderful night full of vigorous lovemaking. They had been dating for a little over a month and things couldn't be better. He knew that he smelled like happy content omega. He usually wore suppressants to smell like a beta but wilson liked his natural scent so he stopped wearing them. When he walked into the conference room his team looked up at him. "Did someone have a good night?" Taub asked with a grin. House smiled and threw his bag into the chair. "Yes i did a very good night. Wilson has a very nice cock." House replied. His tram answered with disgusted noises and faces. House chuckled. His team handed him a file and the day started.  
After three long days the case was finished. House was finally able to sit back and relax. He had been feeling off all day and just hoped it was from being over tired. He had been off vicodan for a couple of months and so he knew it wasn't from that. He was waiting for wilson to come home when he felt the overwelming feeling to throw up. He rushed to the bathroom as fast as he could and emptyed his stomach in the toliet. He didn't know how long he sat there but eventually he felt wilson come up behind him. "You ok?" Wilson asks. He nods before throwing up again. Wilson rubbed his back before going to get him some water.  
House spent the next week throwing up, being tired all the time and having weird cravings. House had arrived at work late feeling tired. After yelling at his team for being idiots he flopped back in his seat. "What are pregnant?" Chase says sarcasticly. House freezes and thinks back on all his symptoms. He thought he was to old but now doubt started to creep into his mind. He got up without saying anything and walked out. "What did I say?" Chase asked confused. The team rolled their eyes and got to work on the new case. House left work and went to the nearest pharmacy. He bought a pregnancy test and rushed home. He would have taken one at the hospital but he didn't want to take the chance that wilson would see it. He went into the bathroom and peed on the test. He sat and waited the time seemed to go by so slowly. After five mintues he looked at the test. Positive. Shit.


	2. Chapter two

He was pregnant. He couldn't believe it. He figured he was to old. He still had heats but they only came around every five years and lasted only a few days which was a sign of menopause. He didn't know how to feel. He should feel happy but he wasn't. A baby would change everything. Their lifestyle would change. His work would come second. He couldn't be selfish any more it would be all about the child. He felt sick, the positive symbol glaring up at him. He got up and limped into the kitchen. Searching through the junk drawer he found a roll of duct tape. He rolled the test in a thick layer of tape. He then threw the test in the trash. He didn't know how he was going to tell Wilson. He knew Wilson would be excited and would focus all on the baby, there would be no time for House. He went back to work ignoring his teams questions, focusing only on the case. The case took a few days in which he avoided Wilson. He knew Wilson would guess that something was wrong but he couldn’t look Wilson in the face knowing this secret. The thought of abortion had crossed his mind a few times but in the end he could never kill something that was part Wilson. His plan was to just ignore it until he figured out how to tell Wilson.   
He was stuck working clinic hours for there was no case. He was standing at the nurse station looking through files for a easy patient when Thirteen came up next to him. “Have you told Wilson yet?” she asks. He looked at her startled. “What?” he exclaimed. She looked at him with pity. “I’ve been around enough people finding out about unwanted pregnancy to know the face.” she says to him. “No I haven’t told him. And its none of your business.” he snarls out. He limps away. He knew now that Thirteen knew about the baby it was only a matter of time before it got out. Angry House walked out of the hospital and went home. He sat on the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He didn’t drink it he just stared at it. He wouldn’t be able to drink anymore, he would have to give up his motorcycle and he would be put on light duty. This baby would ruin everything. He felt a surge of anger he through the glass at the wall. Watching it shatter, glass and whiskey going everywhere. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there when Wilson came home. “House are you ok? I heard you left early. Is that glass on the floor? House what the hell is going on?” Wilson exclaimed looking at House. “ I’m pregnant.” House says quietly. Wilson looks at him surprised. “What?” Wilson says. “I’m pregnant, I know its unlikely but its true.” House says. Wilson just stares at him speak less.


	3. Chapter Three

Several minutes went by before Wilson said anything. “Are you sure?” he asks. House nods. Wilson looked thoughtful. “Have you been to the doctors yet?” he asks quietly. “No.” house replies. A look of annoyance flickered across Wilson’s face. “Ok, we’ll need to make an appointment to see how you and the baby are doing. You will have to stop taking vicodin, have you stopped since you found out right?” he says. House looks at him for a second then looks away. “A few days ago and yes I stopped taking them.” house replies. Wilson nods looking pleased. Wilson pulls out his cell phone and calls the obgyn office and makes an appointment for tomorrow at noon. He then calls Cuddy and lets her know that House is pregnant and that they will both be late tomorrow. House can’t hear what she says back to Wilson but he can only imaged the shock. Wilson grabs Houses hand and leads him into the bedroom to sleep.  
The next day House dragged his feet not wanting to go to the doctor. Seeing the ultrasound will make it actually real. But Wilson pulls him along. When they arrive at Doctor Quinn’s office House was a nervous wreck. Being a doctor at this hospital has its perks because they didn’t sit for very long before they were called in. We were lead into a room and the nurse took my vitals and weight. She then started asking my questions about my heats, our sex life, how have I been feeling and so on. It was annoying but I answered each question with short answers, Wilson had no problem answering each question with details. Finally after what seemed like hours the nurse left saying the doctor would be in soon. As soon as the nurse left Wilson gave me the stank eye. “Can’t you be a little bit nicer, this lady will be helping us with our baby.” he said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He scoffed and looked away. We sat there for a few minutes before the doctor walked in. She was a tall thin women with auburn curly hair with dark gray eyes. She looked stern and calm. She starting reading through all our information before turning to us. “So Mr. House you ready to see your baby?” she asks. I don’t say anything but Wilson nods excited. The doctor prepares the ultrasound machine before moving over to me. She lifts up my shirt and squeezes some cold gel on my stomach. I slightly flinch. She moves the wand over my belly and turns the screen towards us. She points to a small bean shaped object in the middle of the screen. “That’s you baby.” she says. She hits a button and a thump thump noise echos through the room. “And that’s you baby’s heart beat.


End file.
